Here, we continue our study on two technologies we developed, chemotoxin and chemoarp. Both strategies are based on the nature of chemokines to deliver antigens to the cytosol of cells expressing respective chemokine receptors. Chemotoxin is a chimeric chemokine fused with toxic moieties to specifically kill cells expressing respective chemokine receptors. We used TARC-chemotoxin to successfully eradicate established leukemia or transiently deplete Treg cells in mice with breast cancer (Baatar et al, 2007a; 2009; Olkhanud et al., 2009). Chemoarp is a modified chemokine to specifically bind and deliver siRNA/miRNA into immune cells in vivo. We reported the efficacy of chemoarp by transiently inactivating IL10 and FoxP3 in CCR4+ Tregs in mice, which is sufficient to block lung metastasis (Biragyn et al., J. Immunotherapy, 2013). We also used chemoarp to deliver immunostimulatory CpG-ODN and activate antitumor responses of B cells in mice with breast cancer (Bodogai et al., 2013). Recently we initiated study to use chemoarp to improve efficacy of cancer vaccines we previously devised. We wanted to transiently modulate activity of several immune regulatory cells via delivering siRNA. Unfortunately, due to failure of our vaccine delivery apparatus, we could not continue the study until recently. We expect that the study will be completed in one year, which would further popularize the importance of our chemoarp technology. However, our technologies are being successfully utilized by others to publish a number of papers in collaboration with our laboratory, such as Dr. Rivas-Santiago (Mexican Institute of Social Security, Mexico) tested for prevention tuberculosis in mice (Cervantes-Villagrana et al., 2013); professors Nishioka and Sone (University of Tokushima, Japan) to alleviate asthma (Honjo et al., Respir. Investig., 2013); professors Markham from JHU to generate malaria vaccine (Luo et al., PlosOne, 2014; Geoghegan et al., Antimicrob. Agents, 2015); and Dr.Okuma in therapy of ATLL (Hiyoshi et al, Retrovirology, 2015).